I Won't Cry
by Fireflies n Bubblegum
Summary: Oneshot Zutara songfic  big girls don't cry. I don't own the song or the characters  just the imagination to bind them teehee It's my first songfic, so go easy, but flamers are ok if you feel the need. Please read and review!


This is my first songfic, so go easy on me. And yes, I know, Big girls don't cry may be a little bit over used… but I just heard it on the radio and was slightly inspired. Then couldn't concentrate on economics. Hence, this fic.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Katara ran from him. She wanted to be with him, she really did – but it wouldn't work. It couldn't work. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she ran, as though hoping to outrun her feelings for him. He didn't follow her, but called her name, in a strangled, heartbroken voice. She wanted to run to his side and comfort him, hold him until there was nothing left in the world but the two of them. But she didn't. She ran on, stumbling desperately away from the one she loved – Zuko.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity 

Collapsing on the ground she stared at the stars through tear-glazed eyes. She would not let the tears fall. Hugging her knees to her chest, she knew she had probably made a big mistake that she would regret for the rest of her life. She only hoped that Zuko would understand – at least know that it wasn't something that he could have helped.

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

While she loved him, she knew it wouldn't work out between them. Katara was of the water tribe, Zuko of the fire nation. They were too opposite… _besides_ she thought to herself, _Aang needs me. I have responsibilities. _Toph found her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "You ok Sugarqueen?" Katara barely heard her. She replied,

"The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay." 

Alone again, Katara cursed herself. How could she have ever grown so attached to someone she always knew she would have to let go? How could she have been so foolish?

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

She remembered the first time he had held her. She felt so right in his arms, like they were made to be together. They fitted perfectly. Of course, they were still 'enemies' then, and Zuko had only been trying to pin her down. Little did they expect the surge of emotion for each other – nor the passionate kiss that followed. She remembered the sweet simplicity of what they had found together. Somehow, being so different seemed to suit them so well… but there was no point thinking about that now. She had left him. She had to move on.

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity 

She wanted with all her being to be back with him. She needed him, ached for him. Katara didn't feel like a person without him there to complete her. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around to see a pair of broken amber eyes looking back at her. "Don't go. I need you Katara. I love you. We can make it work…" Shaking her head as he pulls her to her feet and into a tight embrace, she replies,

"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry."

Unable to contain it anymore, she sobs into the firebender's chest. Tears stream down her face, all efforts to contain her sorrow abandoned. He tips her face up so he could see her eyes clearly. "Shhh. It's ok. I'm here and it will all be ok. Even big girls have to cry sometimes." With that he held her tighter, and all doubts she held about them evaporated.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There you go. Please Review! Hope it was ok… xx


End file.
